


Purisima /ArtWork

by alwaysthevillain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysthevillain/pseuds/alwaysthevillain
Summary: The Mills Sisters have always been witches, even as they grew apart. Until a phone call on a Friday night brings them together and something unspeakable happens.Former detective Emma Swan is on their trail.Or a loose Practical Magic AU.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 49
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Purisima /ArtWork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiazTuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiazTuna/gifts).



> Thanks to DiazTuna for this amazing story, i love since the very beginning til the end, hope you enjoy our work.


End file.
